Two ways to kill
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: Nightpaw and his sister Lavenderpaw have just become apprentices! But something strange is going on with Lavenderpaw, and Nightpaw has to keep a close eye on her. But he struggles to do so, as he meets a new friend who might get him in trouble, and his father's "duty" ruining his life. Will Nightpaw manage? He hopes so, but death is closer than he thinks. Rated T for blood.
1. New teachers

Two ways to kill

chapter 1: New teachers

"Hold still Nightkit!"

Graytone growled as her son shook himself, fluffing out his fur. "You looked like a hedgehog!" teased his sister, Lavenderkit. Nightkit flattened his ears. "Mom! Lavenderkit's teasing me!" yowled the black kit. "And she's right to!" Graytone told him. "You can't go to your apprentice ceremony looking like this!" Nightkit huffed and settled down.

After a long washing, Graytone finally let her two kits go. "Doesn't he look like me?" asked a teasing voice. "Daddy!" cried Lavenderkit and Nightkit, running over to their father. "Shadestar, dear, I just washed them. Can you call the meeting before they get themselves spiked up again?" asked Graytone. "Sure," meowed the black tom. _I do look like Daddy don't I? _thought Nightkit.

They both had black fur, their amber eyes matched. And even though their stripes weren't even and matched in color, Nightkit still had his father's structual build. Nightkit twisted to look at his back, and saw two gray stripes near his hindquaters. His father was a tabby, and he wasn't. Nightkit hadn't noticed he was stumbling across the clearing, his father Shadestar nudging him from behind.

He stopped at the top of the Skypeak, a dark rock jutting out of the ground. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Skypeak," yowled Shadestar. It didn't take long for all of the cats to gather. "Wow, look at that crowd!" Nightkit wonder aloud. "Yeah," mewed Lavenderkit.

"We are all gathered here for a very _special_ reason today," meowed Shadestar to his Clan, his eyes glowing with pride. "Today these kits,_ my_ kits, become apprentices. Lavenderkit, please step forward." Nightkit's dark gray sister stepped forward with courage. "Since you have decided on it, and Cloudmist agrees on it, you will train as a medicine cat."

Cloudmist, the medicine cat of ShadowClan stepped forward. "May StarClan protect this apprentice as she learns and studies your way," Shadestar meowed. "I named you Lavenderpaw." The white-furred medicine cat touuched noses with her newly-named apprentice.

"Nightkit, please step forward." Shadestar's son took two paces forward. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. May StarClan protect this apprentice also as he trains with his new mentor," Shadestar ended with a pause. "Blazestrike." Nightpaw's tail hit the ground. _B-Blazestrike?_ thought the young black tom.

The russet tom had been named a warrior only a moon before Nightpaw was born, and he was the best fighter in the Clan. _ He may be a young cat, _Graytone had said. _But he stands taller than any cat. _And his mother was right. The long-legged tabby tom stalked out of the crowd towards his leader and apprentice, a smile spreading across his face.

When Blazestrike looked at Nightpaw, the black tom felt as if his mentor would really understand him, and he would be a great match. He touched noses with the tall tom. After the Clan cheered for Lavenderpaw and Nightpaw, the siblings went their separate ways. "So, what will we do on the first day?" asked Nightpaw with glee. Blazestrike chuckled. "I spent my first day as an apprentice collecting moss. You probably think that's boring, so we'll practice hunting. Then battle moves," Blazestrike told him.

Nightpaw leapt into the air happily. "You'll be a great fighter with jumps like that," he added. "Like me."

Nightpaw trotted alongside Blazestrike, carrying a mouse by the tail and a shrew. "You did great on your first day," he meowed through a thrush. "If you're still energized, we can learn some battle moves." Nightpaw nodded excitedly. Blazestrike dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile. "Great. We'll go now. I have to see Gingersplash now. Meet me here soon," meowed Blazestrike before trotting away.

Nightpaw's ears pricked as he remember that Gingersplash, the ginger and black deputy, was Blazestrike sister from an older litter. Nightpaw smiled as he spotted Lavenderpaw near the nursery, rolling a ball of moss. Nightpaw crept up on her from the side, like he was stalking prey. "Hey there!" he mewed loudly as he tapped her shoulder with his tail.

She jumped. Lavenderpaw turned to face her brother and pushed him playfully. "Frog-brain," she teased. "How was you first day?" asked Nightpaw. "Great! I learned a lot of herbs, and I need to leave for the Moonpool tonight. There _is _one thing that interests me more than anything," meowed Lavenderpaw. "What?" Nightpaw quiried.

"The toxins," mewed the gray she-cat quietly. "Like Deathberries and Deadly Nightshade." Nightpaw flattened his ears. "You realize they all have 'death' in them right? That means they're bound to be dangerous," meowed Nightpaw cautiously. Lavenderpaw suddenly looked guilty.

"I know," she mewed to him. "They're just really interesting. I don't know why, but I think they're calling me. I know it sounds frog-brained, but really. I mean it." Nightpaw began to worry about to his sister. He then felt uncomfortable. "Well, I'm about to go learn some battle moves," he meowed awkwardly. "I'll go see if Blazestrike is ready." Nightpaw only took a few pawsteps when his sister called him back quietly.

"C-Can you teach me a few moves when you get back?" This question shocked Nightpaw. "You're a medicine cat. You've always wanted to be. We've just started training. You can't regret your decision already," Nightpaw meowed.

"No, I'm not taking it back. But like I said, the toxins are calling me," meowed Lavenderpaw. "It's not breaking the warrior code." Nightpaw nodded ever so slightly, then stalked off in silence. _I need to take care of Lavenderpaw. I wonder what made her consider those bad medicines,_ thought Nightpaw.

He stopped once he saw Blazestrike saying fairwell to Gingersplash behind the warriors' den. "And remember," meowed Gingersplash. "Claws and jaws aren't always the only weapons." Blazestrike nodded. "I'll talk to Lavenderpaw. I've already seen the way she looks at those deathberries," Blazestrike told her.

Nightpaw's tail trembled in slight fear. _Gingersplash is just helping Blazestrike. Yeah, helping him a little,_ thought Nightpaw. But with what?

_"The toxins are calling me..."_

* * *

Wrote this last weekend, and haven't been working on it in a while. I haven't been very active, but I'm trying since school is REALLY KILLING MEEEE. But I'd love for you guys to review (and gosh not flames please) and I promise to finish this one. But I love you guys, so I'm trying.

~Glitch-the-Zoruvee/Glitchie


	2. A moon of more problems

Two ways to kill

Chapter 2: A moon of more problems

One moon later, Nightpaw lay next to the fresh-kill pile and reflected on the recent events. After conversing with his sister, he found out she had a "calling" from toxins, he'd taught her some battle moves, she'd been accepted by StarClan, and Blazestrike still trained Nightpaw hard on battle skills. _ It _is _a little stimulating. Actually, let's face it. It's an amazing feeling, _thought Nightpaw.

He sighed as he looked back at the fresh-kill pile. The Clan had so much prey, there were two fresh-piles. And all of the prey from the second pile was from Blazestrike. He'd been hunting like _crazy_ in the past two sunrises. He grabbed a blackbird from one of the piles.

"Whoa there!" came a voice. It was Sparkdust, Brightpaw's mentor. The pale ginger tabby was smiling playfully at him. "That's your fourth piece of fresh-kill, slow down. It's barely Leaf-Fall. You don't need to stuff yourself just yet," meowed the brown-pawed tom. Nightpaw left the blackbird on the ground.

"I'll take it to Lavenderpaw and Cloudmist later." Sparkdust nodded. "Hey Sparkdust?" asked Nightpaw. "Yes, New Leader?" responded the tom. Sparkdust called Nightpaw "New Leader" because he believed Nightpaw would be Clan leader before the pale ginger tabby was an elder.

"W-Well, I was wondering if Lavenderpaw would be my medicine cat if I _did _become leader. Where would Shadestar be?" Nightpaw meowed. Sparkdust answered one at a time. "Of course Lavenderpaw would be your medicine cat. Why wouldn't she?" he quiried.

Nightpaw could tell Sparkdust anything. Even though the pale tabby was playfully, he was smart and wise at other times. _And he's the fastest cat in the Clan, so I can't run from him,_ thought Nightpaw. "A few sunrises ago, Lavenderpaw told me she had an 'interest' for toxins, like deathberries and Deadly Nightshade. I wondering if I should be worried about her," meowed Nightpaw. He couldn't say a moon ago. That'd provoke questioning.

"And you're wondering if it could go too far," finished Sparkdust. Nightpaw's eyes widened. "How?" he asked, fear edging his voice. Sparkdust said nothing, got up, and trotted away to the warriors' den. "I should get some sleep," murmured Nightpaw. As he got up, his paw brushed the feathers of the blackbird.

_Lavenderpaw... How can this go "too far"? _wondered Nightpaw. He picked up the blackbird in his jaws and walked slowly toward the medicine den, the honeysuckle bush patched up with brambles. He heard the steady breathing of Cloudmist, the pale medicine cat was asleep. He sniffed for his sister's scent, expecting to find the gray cat in the den.

But she wasn't there. Alarm shot through Nightpaw._ Lavenderpaw isn't here! _But where could she be? Nightpaw tried to convince himself that she was just making dirt, but he couldn't. He had to find his sister. He darted around the camp, sniffing and looking for her. He opened his mouth and tasted the air for her, but still couldn't scent her.

And she _wasn't _in the dirtplace. He sniffed the camp's entrance, not pleased to find her scent drenching the barrier. He ran across the camp to the warriors' den, and saw Sparkdust, Blazestrike, Gingersplash, Graytone, and Duskclaw all clustered in the back.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked at him. "Guys, Lavenderpaw's missing," he hissed urgently. Graytone bounded toward him, making sure not to trip over the other warriors. "She is? Oh no," she mewed quietly. She turned to the other four and nodded to Gingersplash. The black-splashed she-cat looked at the toms. "Blazestrike, you're the best fighter. If a fox or badger got to her you need to be the main defender. Sparkdust, you're the fastest. Look up ahead for her," meowed the deputy.

Once they were out of the camp, Duskclaw took the lead because he was used to the night and darkness. _After all, _thought Nightpaw. _ Shadestar said he remembered when Duskclaw was born. And Duskclaw was more than three moons when he opened his eyes. _

The patrol followed Lavenderpaw's scent trail to the RiverClan border. "Stop," meowed Gingersplash. "We can't go any farther. That'd be breaking the warrior code. Lavenderpaw will just have to find her way back to camp." Nightpaw felt Graytone tense beside. "No, I'm not leaving my kit knowing she's in unknown territory!" hissed Graytone. Her forest green eyes were blazing with compassion.

"I'll go," meowed Nightpaw, taking a step forward. "She's my sister. They won't hurt me since I'm an apprentice. Trust me." They all looked to Blazestrike. "He can go. I've trained him hard," meowed the russet tom with pride. Graytone licked his head, and Blazestrike touched noses with him. He felt like a kit being made an apprentice again.

"Good luck," Sparkdust meowed to him. He nodded, and crossed the scent line, breathing in RiverClan's fishy scent. He tried to ignore the choking scent, and sniffed for his sister. He knew he was close to the camp after a while, scenting the fish-eating cats.

The trail went away from the camp to a secluded clearing. He found her. She was settled in the grass with her paws tucked neatly underneath her. There were herbs surrounding her, all toxins by the smell of it. Nightpaw caught her lips moving. Her words were barely audible.

"Toxic. All toxic. Electrifying, shocking, seeping in," she murmured. Had she eaten the deathberries? "Water hemlock, poppy seeds, no Foxglove seeds. Deathberries, and lastly, Deadly Nightshade." That seemed to be her favorite. "Maybe Shadestar will name Nightpaw after him, and him name Nightshade." Then, Nightpaw saw it.

There was the body of another cat. A RiverClan cat. There were two kits. _Oh no, not kits._ The kits were from ShadowClan! Twistedkit, Creamfur and Sparkdust's kit, lay lifeless, his eyes wide and glazed over. The light brown kit was laying over his twisted leg. Lavenderpaw then moved, making Nightpaw mentally jump.

"Sssshhh," murmured Lavenderpaw to the RiverClan cat. "It's a good thing I found you. That fox would've finished you off. But that's my job." Nightpaw's amber eyes widened. Lavenderpaw leaned closer to the cat. "Grasspaw, I'm sorry. Everything's going to be fine in StarClan. Along with Twistedkit and Mosskit, you'll perish," the dark gray ShadowClan cat meowed.

Lavenderpaw licked Grasspaw's head. "You were a good little she-cat," she whispered. "Not anymore." The hiding black tom watched in horror as his sister picked up a stem of water hemlock. Grasspaw tried to stuggle away, only making a few pawsteps. Nightpaw noticed she _must _have been in contact with a fox, because she seemed tired. And there was a long gash on her leg.

_It could be infected,_ thought Nightpaw. Grasspaw strained, and suddenly made it on three paws. "It's nice to see you standing, but you'll be gone within seconds," growled Lavenderpaw. She knocked over Grasspaw, sending her skidding across the grass. Before the gray-blue RiverClan cat could react, Lavenderpaw pinned her with a paw on her throat, and another on her injured leg.

"Enough games. It will help you. It will only hurt for a second," growled Lavenderpaw. Just then, Grasspaw seemed to give up._ Don't give up! You have many moons ahead of you, _thought Nightpaw. Lavenderpaw picked without hesitation. Lavenderpaw released her doomed victim, and Grasspaw did not move.

After a few tense heartbeats, Lavenderpaw, who was looking over at Mosskit, saw Grasspaw convulse. Nightpaw was yet again horrified by his littermate's actions. Foam fell from the she-cat's mouth, and she was on three paws again, trying to cough up the toxin. After many straining attempts, she began to grow weak, and fell to the ground on her side.

Lavenderpaw's tail flicked. She huffed. "It shouldn't take that long," she meowed quietly. She turned back to Mosskit, who was gnawing on some sort of seed. _But he's so young! What harm could he do? _He heard a small _thump_. Mosskit fell from broken the tree branch he was sitting on, and opened his mouth in a soundless wail. Anyone could see that the little tom couldn't move. _How long has this been going on? _thought Nightpaw as he looked to the sky.

It was dawn. _I need to go. And so does Lavenderpaw. _He swished his tail, sure to make a noise. His sister's ears pricked. "Brother! I- How long have you been there? Aren't you breaking the code coming here?" she panicked as he stepped out of the reeds.

"Aren't you? Lavenderpaw, this 'toxins' thing has got to stop. You've killed a cat! And kits from your own Clan!" yowled Nightpaw. Lavenderpaw's ears and tail drooped. "I know. I don't know what happened. Twistedkit would've grown up teased and terrified. No one wants to see that happen," meowed Lavenderpaw convincingly. _She may be my sister, but I can't trust her when she's a killer. Can I? _The thought of battle made Nightpaw excited.

"No. You didn't kill him for his future. You killed him because you felt the need to. When he wasn't a threat. He's barely a moon old, he couldn't have done _anything _to you. Nor could Mosskit," meowed Nightpaw. He gulped silently. "You're coming back with me to the Clan, and explaining why you've left and killed three cats." This had to be the right choice. Lavenderpaw suddenly looked as if she would collapse in fear.

"No please! Nightpaw, I'm sorry I killed, but I don't know what happened! It was such a thrill. I'm sure you'd feel that way in battle. I'm not coming with you if you tell," pleaded the dark gray cat. Nightpaw's sleek black tail lashed on the ground. "How can you do this?" he hissed. "You're a killer, and a medicine cat at that! How can you do these things?" Lavenderpaw said nothing. She lifted a paw, claws unsheathed. Nightpaw looked at her sternly through narrowed eyes.

"Lavenderpaw, I'm not going to fight you," he growled. "You just might have to," she retorted. Nightpaw could sense the toxin-loving side of his sister became a whole. "There's no control," she whispered. She launched herself at Nightpaw, who side-stepped her at the last minute to land a blow on her leg. Lavenderpaw turned, her claws skidding on the hard, dusty ground.

Nightpaw jumped into the air, the highest leap possible, and stretched his claws out in front of him. He seemed to fly. He came crashing down onto his sister. They hit the ground with a sickening thud, Nightpaw on her chest. Lavenderpaw seemed barely concious. He hauled her up by the scruff, and eventually got her laid across his back.

Nightpaw trotted back to the border, only to meet his ShadowClan patrol at the entrance to the RiverClan camp, talking with Scalestar. "He's back! Oh Lavenderpaw," meowed Graytone as she hurried over to them. "What happened?" she asked anxiously. Nightpaw licked Lavenderpaw's paws, which were draped across his shoulders.

"Where's Sparkdust?" demanded Nightpaw. "Over here," he called from the back of the group. He weaved his way to the front, meeting Nightpaw. "Your kits. Grasspaw. Follow my scent trail," Nightpaw meowed tiredly. Sparkdust zoomed off, Duskclaw following him. After a few heartbeats of confusion, everyone followed them. Blazestrike was now carrying Lavenderpaw.

_I have to protect her. She'll know if I don't, _Nightpaw thought. Scalestar halted alongside Gingersplash. "Grasspaw," breathed the RiverClan leader. "My apprentice." He turned to Nightpaw, fury blazing in his eyes. "What happened?" he demanded. The silver leader was serious. Nightpaw drew in a breath. Then, Lavenderpaw rolled off of Blazestrike, landing softly on her side.

Everyone gaped at the tired apprentice, even Nightpaw. "I'm sorry," she began. "I wandered in RiverClan's territory, not meaning to at first. It was interesting. There was a RiverClan scent across our borders. I didn't hunt, but I found Grasspaw being attacked by a fox. I suspected she snuck out of your camp, but I had to help her. I brought her here. I couldn't save her, her leg was infected because of a wound. She began coughing and I remembered seeing large balls of fur. They were _kits_. ShadowClan kits. Grasspaw must've found them, or stolen them. The kits were already dead, fox scent drenching them."

Lavenderpaw finished. "I'm sorry." Everyone's gaze turned on Scalestar. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry this happened, and to my poor apprentice. I was to send out a patrol later today to kill the fox. Perhaps I was too late. Lavenderpaw, I thank you for your honesty and courage. But you can't wander across borders," meowed the speckled silver tom.

"That's right," meowed Graytone. "Sparkdust, I am so sorry." The pale ginger tabby was leaning over Twistedkit, licking his fur. Nightpaw trotted over to him and whispered, "We need to talk." Sparkdust nodded ever so slightly. Duskclaw had Mosskit by the scruff, and Sparkdust carried Twistedkit. No cat said a word on the journey back.

The Clan was clustered in the clearing, obvious that no patrol had gone out even though the sun was at the tops of the trees. Shadestar jumped down from the Skypeak, talking with Gingersplash. Graytone and Lavenderpaw climbed the Skypeak with the permission of Shadestar, and told the story. Nightpaw picked a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and carried to the warriors' den, where Sparkdust was the only cat there.

He was in his nest, whimpering for his dead sons. "Sparkdust," mewed Nightpaw quietly. "Come on, I got you a squirrel." The pale ginger tom looked up. "Alright," he meowed. "We can talk there." They went to the edge of the camp, avoiding all eyes of their Clanmates. The settled down quickly.

"Lavenderpaw was lying," Nightpaw began. Sparkdust didn't look surprised. "I found her with Mosskit, Twistedkit, and Grasspaw. She really did save Grasspaw from a fox, only to kill her herself. After Grasspaw struggled, Lavenderpaw pinned her and fed her a stem of some sort of toxin. Grasspaw was foaming from her mouth, and she died. Twistedkit was already dead when I got there, and she gave Mosskit 'Foxglove seeds'. He couldn't move, and he died on the spot."

Sparkdust sighed. "I didn't know this would happen," he meowed. "No one did," mewed Nightpaw. "She obsessed with those toxins. She poisons and paralyzes." Sparkdust's brown eyes looked at Nightpaw. "Why didn't you tell everyone she was lying?" he quiried. "She's my sister. I had to fight her already. She _really _didn't want her insane secret out. But she's changed," Nightpaw sighed.

The Clan had settled down. It was sunhigh, and the patrols were doubled since they ran late. Nightpaw trotted over to the medicine cat's den yet again, looking for Cloudmist this time. Shadestar and Blazestrike ordered Graytone and Nightpaw to get plenty of rest after that little adventure.

Nightpaw heard Cloudmist scolding Lavenderpaw. _That's not a surprise._ "How could you do this?" meowed Cloudmist. "What would StarClan say?" _What has Lavenderpaw told her?_ thought Nightpaw. "We need to go the Moonpool," meowed Cloudmist. "We're renaming you." Lavenderpaw looked shocked.

"What have I done wrong?" she demanded in fury. "You think I'm frog-brained? I know you used the toxins instead of the cures. It's all over your fur, and Mosskit's," growled Cloudmist. "You might as well be made of the toxins yourself. I've never seen any cat purposefully kill with their abilties."

_I didn't mean for this to happen! _thought Nightpaw. But Lavenderpaw should've known; Cloudmist was Duskclaw's brother. They were the best trackers in the Clan, even if Cloudmist was a medicine cat. "Uh, Cloudmist?" asked Nightpaw. She turned to him. "Oh hi Nightpaw. What is it?" she asked. "I brought you two a blackbird before uh, Lavenderpaw left. I wanted to know if you got it," explained the young tom.

"Oh yes. It was delicious. Thank you," Cloudmist meowed. Nightpaw dipped his head and turned. He settled down in a patch of sunshine next to Brightpaw. The dark ginger tabby turned her head to look at him. "Nightpaw," she greeted. "Brightpaw," meowed Nightpaw. They were great friends, but were playful like enemies. Brightpaw would be a warrior soon, and there wouldn't be anymore apprentices until that day.

Brightpaw's blue eyes stared at Gingersplash. "I-Is it st-strange?" she suddenly asked. Nightpaw looked at her. "What?" What was she trying to do? _She's Brightpaw,_ thought Nightpaw. _She has to be up to something._ "Gingersplash was my mentor, and I've been in the Clan for longer than eight moons, and I don't know who my mother was." _What does Gingersplash have to do with your mother?_

"I don't think _Gingersplash_ is your mother. She doesn't want kits, let alone a mate, so I don't think it's her," meowed Nightpaw. "You nursed by Fawnskip weren't you? Maybe she knows. If she doesn't, I'll ask Shadestar or the elders." Brightpaw smiled at him. "Thank you," she mewed before leaving for the nursery.

Was Br typeightpaw actually trying to open up to him? No, she's like Gingersplash. She doesn't want for herself, just the Clan. But the black-spotted deputy still couldn't be her mother. There was too much going on in the Clan for that. Mosskit and Twistedkit were dead, Lavenderpaw's getting her name changed, and three cats know what she's done.

Would Cloudmist tell? He looked to the Skyledge where the gray-pawed medicine cat was speaking with Shadestar. _She can't do this to Lavenderpaw!_ thought Nightpaw. "I'll go see Fawnskip and Creamfur," he murmured to himself.

He trotted over to the nursery, and squeaks of excitement greeted him. "Hi Nightpaw! Come play with us and Brightpaw!" squeaked Rabbitkit. The little brown tom was playing moss-ball with Brightpaw and his siblings Fangkit and Fleckedkit. The black-and-white Fangkit smiled at him. "Can you teach us some battle moves? Blazestrike's your mentor, and he's the best fighter in the Clans!" mewed Fangkit.

"Maybe," meowed Nightpaw. "If you show me what you can do first." Fangkit brightened. Fawnskip chuckled. "I hope I can mentor him when I'm a warrior," Nightpaw meowed to her. "You might still be an apprentice then," meowed Fawnskip. "It's three moons from now." Brightpaw looked at Nightpaw. "Gingersplash is probably going to mentor him," she mewed. "She's had three apprentices already, so she knows what she's doing."

"I've been hearing too much about my brother and sister in here!" called a voice. "Russetflight!" called Fawnskip. "Come on in!" The red-brown tom was a lot darker than Blazestrike, so it was a little obvious he and Gingersplash were littermates.

"I thought we were learning to fight!" complained Fangkit. "You are," laughed Nightpaw. "Fleckedkit, come here." The brown-and-gray she-kit trotted up to him. "I can do this," she mewed confidently. Nightpaw nodded. "Good."

* * *

Well that went well! Like I said, I typed this up last weekend, and couldn't upload it 'til now. Characters will just appear randomly, no alliances. So yeah, I'll see you guys later. Happy Friday everyone!


	3. You've changed, Toxinpaw

Two ways to kill

Chapter 3: You've changed, Toxinpaw

Shadestar yowled to call his Clan together. Two days had passed since Lavenderpaw's return, and Nightpaw's delight for training Fangkit and Fleckedkit. Though Rabbitkit never joined in, he like to practice hunting with Brightpaw instead of battle skills with Nightpaw.

"It's time for the Gathering," yowled Shadestar. "Nightpaw, Lavenderpaw. You're coming. Cloudmist, you know what to do to help Lavenderpaw." The green-eyed medicine cat nodded. Blazestrike and Sparkdust trotted over to Nightpaw. "You'll be fine, just stick by me," meowed Blazestrike. He left to walk by his siblings Russetflight and Gingersplash. _Wait, why'd he leave?_

Sparkdust headbutted his shoulder playfully. "I bet you're glad Brightpaw's not here," he teased. Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "I am actually. She thinks Gingersplash is her mother," Nightpaw mewed. Sparkdust looked at him. "She does?" he quiried. "Yeah," Nightpaw responded. "I can't imagine why."

"I don't know who her mother is," meowed the pale ginger tabby. "We found her as a kit on the Skypeak. It was dawn, and when everyone was just waking up. We looked at the Skypeak and saw her sleeping there. Cloudmist watches her really closely because she thinks she's from StarClan or something."

Nightpaw stared at him. "We that's..." He paused. "Different. Does she know this?" Sparkdust shook his head."And she's not going to. Fawnskip won't let anyone tell her, or get close enough to hurt her. Fawnskip loves her like she loves her three new kits," explained Sparkdust.

Lavenderpaw caught up with them. "What's going on?" she asked. "Sparkdust told me Brightpaw's parents are unknown, and she was found on the Skypeak as a kit. No one can tell her this," Nightpaw told her sister. "That's strange," meowed the flecked apprentice. "Lavenderpaw! I have to talk to you!" called Shadestar. Lavenderpaw and Nightpaw exchanged confused glances. "Uh okay," she mewed nervously. "See you later Nightpaw."

Gingersplash turned to the patrol. "Shadestar wants us to go up ahead," she said before turning. She led the patrol to the island, and it seemed ShadowClan was the last to arrive. "You go mingle," meowed Graytone playfully. "There are a few apprentices over there." She pointed her tail to a small group of apprentices.

Nightpaw trotted over to them, uncomfortable being without his sister. "H-Hi," he studdered. Three apprentices turned to look at him. "Hey, who are you?" asked a white tom with a brown tabby tail. His bright green eyes were questioning. "I'm Nightpaw from ShadowClan," he introduced himself.

A she-cat answered him. "I'm Sunpaw from ThunderClan," meowed the she-cat. She was named well, because she had golden tabby fur and darker ears. Her blue eyes filled with warmth. Nightpaw smiled. "You must know Brightpaw," said another tom. "Yes," Nightpaw mewed. The other tom smile. "I'm Boldpaw, and this question-lover is my brother Frostpaw." The white tom flattened his brown ears.

Boldpaw had dark brown tabby fur and and yellow eyes. "I have a sister, I don't know where she is," meowed Nightpaw. As if on cue, Lavenderpaw joined them. "Hey! This is Frostpaw, Boldpaw, and Sunpaw," Nightpaw mewed to his dark gray sister. Frostpaw nodded a greeting along with Sunpaw and Boldpaw.

"And this is-" Nightpaw never finished. Scalestar yowled for the Gathering to start. Shadestar sat on a high banch of the Great Oak, Scalestar below him, Quickstar of WindClan below him, and Stormstar of ThunderClan on the lowest branch. "Gotta go sit with Cloudmist," And with that, Nightpaw's sister zoomed off.

Scalestar went first. The silver tabby look confidently down at the crowd. "The prey is running well. Leaf-Fall is soon, and we thank StarClan for supplying as with food," he meowed. His eyes darkened. "We also mourn for the loss of one cat, sending her to join the ranks of StarClan. Grasspaw, my apprentice. She was killed by a fox on our territory." Yowls of sadness broke out into the clearing. Scalestar glanced silently at Shadestar.

Quickstar stood up. "Prey is also running well. We'd like to congratulate Breezefoot on becoming a warrior," meowed Quickstar. "Breezefoot! Breezefoot!" the Clans called. Nightpaw saw the short gray warrior trying to stand as tall as he could.

Stormstar stood up, his gray tabby fur bristling as always. He was known for his spiky fur. "It's great how everyone's prey is running well, as our's is too. Our Clan has suceeded in killing a large fox," he reported. The Clan's cheered. Nightpaw noticed Sunpaw looked proud._ She was probably on the patrol that killed the fox, _he thought with a smile.

Shadestar went last. "We have caught very much prey, already preparing for Leaf-Fall and Leaf-bare," reported the black tabby. "And we're sad to report the death of two kits, Mosskit and Twistedkit. They were found dead outside camp, the scent of eaten deathberries lingering. We are _happy _to announce two new apprentices. My kits, Nightpaw and..." Shadestar paused. "Lavenderpaw." Everyone hesitated from calling their names, wondering why Shadestar had paused.

They soon began cheering for them. Nightpaw and Lavenderpaw stood tall, but Nightpaw couldn't feel happy. Was Shadestar disappointed in Lavenderpaw? Had Cloudmist told him the truth about Lavenderpaw. "Lavenderpaw," Shadestar continued. "will train as a medicine cat."

The Gathering soon came to an end, and Nightpaw said farewell to Sunpaw, Frostpaw, and Boldpaw. He saw Shadestar, Cloudmist, and Lavenderpaw talking. _Again?_ thought Nightpaw. Sparkdust nudged him. "Nightpaw, you need to be prepared for the future. Some things will change, and never be the same," Sparkdust meowed.

"What do you-?" But he was already gone.

"Clan," Shadestar called. "I have one more thing to say before we all rest for the night." The entire Clan met under the Skypeak. Lavenderpaw stood beside Nightpaw in the middle of the crowd, trembling slightly. "Lavenderpaw, you were named in honor of your eyes. But that name must change. Because of the things you've done, the murders you've commited," Shadestar meowed, sadness filling his mew.

The Clan gasped. _Cloudmist told! Now the Clan knows too,_ Nightpaw thought. Blazestrike tensed behind Nightpaw and Lavenderpaw. Graytone looked desperately at her. "Lavenderpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Toxinpaw." Nightpaw gaped up at his father. The newly renamed Toxinpaw fell to the ground.

Nightpaw wrapped his tail around her and glared up at his father. "How could you do this to her! You're her father! _Our _father!" hissed Nightpaw, his black fur bristling."I'm also her Clan leader. It is _my _job to punish her when she commits a crime, and I have to do what's best for my Clan," Shadestar meowed sternly.

Cloudmist stood up. "Toxinpaw can you come up here and explain how you've done this?" she asked critically, through narrowed eyes. Toxinpaw struggled to get on the Skypeak. "I care about this Clan enough not to leave them questioning," she meowed.

"I have killed Grasspaw of RiverClan, and Creamfur's kits Twistedkit and Mosskit. Using toxins, not using medicines to save them," confessed Toxinpaw, her pale purple eyes emotionless. She glared at Shadestar. "You give me a name to scorn me," she hissed. "You're supposed to be my father."

Toxinpaw looked down at Cloudmist. Suddenly, the dark gray apprentice launched herself down from the Skypeak her claws outstretched. Nightpaw reflected on the fight he had with her after she killed the three innocent cats, and how he'd flew down the same way. Nightpaw flung himself at Toxinpaw before she hit Cloudmist.

The Clan backed away. Cloudmist's eyes were wide in horror as Nightpaw, claws unsheathed, pinned Toxinpaw to the ground. "I don't want to fight you again," he huffed. Toxinpaw narrowed her eyes and smiled. "He'll make you. We're both his descendants," she growled. She reared up and clawed Nightpaw aside like a badger.

Blazestrike rushed forward with Graytone, but Sparkdust and Russetflight held them back. "This is their fight not yours!" hissed Sparkdust through Graytone's scruff. "My business is with Cloudmist, not you Brother," Toxinpaw snarled at Nightpaw. "You can't do this!" pleaded Nightpaw. But Toxinpaw raced towards Cloudmist again.

Brightpaw suddenly fell on top of Nightpaw's sister, grasping her shoulders with long claws. "Brightpaw, no!" cried Fawnskip and Nightpaw. Toxinpaw screeched in pain and anger, and rammed back against the Skypeak. "Brightpaw!" yowled Nightpaw. He tore Toxinpaw away from her, slashing his claws on her shoulder.

Nightpaw bent down over Brightpaw. "No, please," he whispered. "You'll be fine." She wasn't moving. Nightpaw began licking her ear frantically. "Please Brightpaw, don't leave. Don't leave." A single tear ran from one eye. The dark ginger tabby deserved to live. She wasn't even a warrior yet. He turned to Toxinpaw. "You killed her," he whispered. He raised his voice. "You killed her! She should've live to the end of the Clans. She meant a lot to the Clan. To me."

Toxinpaw looked unfazed. Shadestar cleared his throat. "Toxinpaw. You will not be a part of this Clan. Leave now, or you can stay and be treated like a prisoner," he growled. The gray flecked apprentice straightened up, and stalked over the a lone bush next to the medicine den, where prisoners were kept. Nightpaw leaned over Brightpaw, thenn turned to look at his Clan.

"Blazestrike," he murmured. His tall mentor stepped forward, and draped Brightpaw across his back. He staggered over to the apprentices' den, and laid her gently in her nest. He curled up next to her. "Sparkdust was right," Nightpaw murmured. "Toxinpaw has changed. And she'll never be the same again." And nor would the Clan after that fateful night.


	4. Sunpaw?

Two ways to kill

Chapter 4: Sunpaw?

Nightpaw awoke to the sound Brightpaw shifting in her nest. _She's awake!_ Brightpaw staggered to her paws. "Are you okay?" asked Nightpaw anxiously. Brightpaw nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Nightpaw lashed his tail. "No, you're not fine. You were being crushed against the Skypeak last night, Toxinpaw tried to kill you," he meowed. "Toxinpaw?" she questioned quietly. Nightpaw watched as memory flooded through her eyes. "Toxinpaw," she growled. "You were unconcious last night. You have to go see Cloudmist." He trotted alongside her on the way to the medicine cat's den.

"You shouldn't have interfered you know," meowed Nightpaw. "Toxinpaw would've killed you." Brightpaw stopped to look at him. "Toxinpaw would've killed _you_, and Cloudmist," mewed Brightpaw. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." Nightpaw smiled. "And I couldn't watch you have your spine crushed by my sister, and have you stagger to your nest, cold." They walk so close together their fur was mashing together, and Nightpaw could feel her warmth.

"Cloudmist?" Nightpaw called. The white she-cat was sulking in the back of the den. She turned to them, her green eyes clouded with misery and grief. Her own apprentice had tried to kill her.

"Can you check on Brightpaw? Her back still hurts from..." He trailed off and looked worriedly at the blue-eyed tabby. Brightpaw licked his cheek. "I'm okay. I just need some poppy seeds or something," Brightpaw chuckled. Cloudmist dipped her head, and returned to her spot in the back of the den.

She walked back over to them, balancing a single poppy seed of her snout. "There you are," she meowed. Brightpaw bent her head to lick up the seed. "Thank you," Brightpaw called as they left the dark den. "Well that was kind of awkward," Nightpaw meowed. Brightpaw headbutted his shoulder playfully. "Nightpaw!" Cloudmist called back. Nightpaw turned to her. "Yes?" Cloudmist had cobwebs wrapped around her pale gray paw.

"That scratch is pretty bad. Here," Cloudmist meowed, rubbing the cobwebs from her paws and on his check. "You should be fine." Nightpaw nodded, and trotted back to Brightpaw. "I'd forgotten all about that scratch," Nightpaw meowed with a sigh.

"I bet you did," Brightpaw laughed. "You'd been fussing over me the entire time." Nightpaw's ear tips grew hot. "I guess. You should rest today, and I'll go hunting and bring you back something." It was halfway to sunhigh. "Okay," agreed the dark ginger tabby.

"Just tell Sparkdust I'm okay. You guys are good friends." Sparkdust! Nightpaw had forgotten how he predicted Toxinpaw would lash out and never be the same. Nightpaw trotted over to Bluefoot, Sparkdust, and Blazestrike would were about to leave on a patrol. "Hunting?" asked Nightpaw. "Yes," asnwered Bluefoot. The russet-and-cream tom was prancing on his blue-gray feet.

"Sparkdust," Nightpaw meowed, turning to the brown-eyed tom. "Brightpaw said she's okay. Cloudmist said she'd be fine." Sparkdust gave him a nod. Blazestrike padded next to him as they left the camp. "You've been taking care of Brightpaw," he meowed. "Yeah, what about it? Blazestrike, you wouldn't bring it up for no reason," Nightpaw pressed.

"Oh, I was just wondering what your_ kits _would look like," teased Blazestrike. "You're _so_ funny," meowed Nightpaw sarcastically. Bluefoot hung back and caught up to them. "Blazestrike, quit it with the teasing. We all know how you and Duskclaw used to fight for Fawnskip's affection," meowed the russet-and-cream tom.

Blazestrike's ears flattened in embarressment. "We might as well double back," meowed Sparkdust. "You're all three tail-lengths behind me! Come on!" Bluefoot, Blazestrike, and Nightpaw trotted quickly to catch up with him. "We should split up," Sparkdust mewed. "I'm going north." Blazestrike's ears pricked. "I'll go near the lake," he meowed quickly. He stalked off. "I'm going to the ThunderClan border," mewed Nightpaw.

"Then I'm going to the RiverClan border," meowed Bluefoot. The toms split up. Nightpaw sniffed and found a squirrel. He crouched down, holding his tail still and silently unsheathing his claws. He crept forward without a sound, and flashed out a paw, landing a blow on and killing the squirrel. _That's for Brightpaw,_ thought the black tom.

"Nightpaw!" called a small voice. He looked around. Who was that? "Over here!" He looked across the scent markers and saw Sunpaw standing there. "Hi there Nightpaw," she greeted him. "Hello," Nightpaw said. "How's Lavenderpaw?" asked Sunpaw. Nightpaw's tail hit the ground. "Oh, she's, uh, fine. She's Toxinpaw now," meowed Nightpaw truthfully.

"Oh already? It's only been one night," mewed Sunpaw, surprised. "A lot has happened in one night," grumbled Night_I_paw. "What are you doing out here?" asked Nightpaw, changing the subject. "I needed a walk," Sunpaw confessed. "You?" Nightpaw flipped over his squirrel. "Hunting patrol. This is for Brightpaw," mewed the black tom, looking at the two gray stripes on his foreleg.  
He paused. "She got hurt and couldn't leave the camp," he said quickly. Sunpaw tilted her head to one side. "Okay, I hope she feels better." Nightpaw was glad she didn't ask any questions. Nightpaw slammed his paw down on a mouse as it scurried by.

"That seemed too easy," commented Sunpaw. Nightpaw's ear tips burned again. "I should go," he mewed. Sunpaw's ears drooped a little. "Okay. Tell Brightpaw I said I hope she gets better," meowed Sunpaw. Nightpaw nodded. Sunpaw's blue eyes shone with slight dissapointment. Nightpaw touched his nose to her ear. "I'll see you soon," he said quietly.

Sunpaw's darker golden ears leaned forward. "Soon?" she echoed, as if it were a promise. "Soon," confirmed Nightpaw. He turned and left her at the border. _I wish I'd said tonight!_ he thought. He picked up his squirrel and mouse, and met Blazestrike, Bluefoot, and Sparkdust at the camp.

It was a little past sunhigh, and Nightpaw carried his catch to the apprentices' den. He dropped the squirrel in front of Brightpaw. "I said I'd bring something I caught myself," meowed Nightpaw. She licked his ear. "Thanks," she said. "Sunpaw said she hopes you get better." Her ears suddenly pricked. "Sunpaw? Where'd you see her?" questioned Brightpaw. Nightpaw's tail trembled.

"At the border," he confessed. _I'd never lie to her. Brightpaw trusts me, _thought Nightpaw. "It was okay. She didn't cross the scent marker, we jst chatted when a mouse ran out right in front of me." He puffed out his chest. "What happened with Sunpaw?" pressed Brightpaw. Nightpaw settled down beside her.

"What's wrong with Sunpaw?" Nightpaw queried. Brightpaw looked away. "Nothing's wrong with Sunpaw," she murmured. Nightpaw suspected Brightpaw did not like his golden-furred friend very much. "Look, me and Sunpaw are just friends. Okay?" meowed Nightpaw. "Okay," agreed Brightpaw. _She can't come between us. Brightpaw and I are best friends. Maybe more._

"Goodnight Brightpaw," murmured Nightpaw. She licked his cheek. "Goodnight," she murmured, already asleep. Nightpaw fidgeted in his nest, careful not to disturb his tabby friend. He couldn't sleep, nor could he stop thinking about Sunpaw. _I used to be able to tell Lavenderkit about something like that. She's a different cat now. She's Toxinpaw, a killer._

Nightpaw crept out of his nest, and slid out of the camp. He moved as quickly and quiet as he could to the ThunderClan border. _What am I doing?_ the black tom scolded himself. "Nightpaw?" Sunpaw! "H-Hi," Nightpaw studdered. "I couldn't sleep." Sunpaw looked shyly at her paws. "I couldn't either," she mewed. She looked up at him. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Nightpaw's tail swished nervously. "Nor could I," he murmured. Sunpaw smiled at him. "Maybe we could tire ourselves out," Sunpaw suggested. Nightpaw got the idea. "Catch me if you can, slow-snail!" she called as she zoomed off. Nightpaw gave chase, and eventually caught up to her.

He pushed forward, gaining on her. He tackled her to the ground. They rolled quickly on the ground, clinging to each other, and laughing. They came to halt after many heartbeats of rolling, Nightpaw pinning her to the ground. "Hehehe, I uh... sorry," meowed Nightpaw nervously.

The amber-eyed tom smiled nervously, gazing into Sunpaw's blue eyes. The golden she-cat leaned foward and licked his nose. Nightpaw flattened his ears, the tips burning. He still wore a sheepish smile. He rolled away from the her, feeling her curl up next to him. He realized he was on ThunderClan territory, but he didn't care.

Sunpaw was curled up against his chest, his paws draped across her. He sat up after a few slow heartbeats, and followed his "friend" up a tree. They sat on the branch, their tails entwined and their pelts touching. He rested his head against hers and gazed up at the stars. "You are the sun that shines on my world," he murmured.

The last word that popped into his mind, was "bright".


	5. Three Liars

Two ways to kill

Chapter 5: Three liars

Nightpaw awoke on the branch of a tree, the sky gray. Memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He nudged Sunpaw awake. "Curlypaw?" murmured Sunpaw. Her eyes flew open. "Nightpaw!" The black tom scanned ThunderClan's territory for a patrol. "We both need to get back to our Clans," Nightpaw meowed quickly. They dropped down from the trees. "I had fun last night though," confessed Sunpaw. "I did too. And I'll never regret it," he meowed. He nuzzled her. "You need to go, and so do I. I'll see you later?" Sunpaw nodded. "Later." Nightpaw ran until he reached the camp entrance, out of breath.

He slithered back into his nest silently. Brightpaw opened an eye. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I went for a walk when I couldn't sleep," Nightpaw said truthfully. Brightpaw sniffed him. _Oh no! _thought Nightpaw. The dark ginger tabby stopped sniffing him and glared at him through pale blue eyes. Sunpaw's were sky blue. "You've been with Sunpaw haven't you?" she growled. Nightpaw looked away.

"You have! You spent the night with her, probably playing and not even thinking about me. About us!" Brightpaw was on her paws, fur bristling. "You and Sunpaw can't be friends! She's come between us!" Brightpaw snarled. "She has not!" The black tom said, defending Sunpaw.

"Nightpaw, I thought we had a future together. A great future. That can't happen if you're sneaking off to see that golden-furred _ThunderClan _she-cat," she hissed. Brightpaw's gaze darkened. "You love her..." Nightpaw's ears drooped. "I-I don't love Sunpaw," growled Nightpaw, unsure of his words.

"I love _you_, Brightpaw." She hissed at him. "Liar! You wouldn't have went to see Sunpaw if you loved me!" Dawn was breaking. "Don't talk to me," hissed Brightpaw. She turned and stalked out of the den. The gray-striped tom watched her join the small crowd of cats going on the dawn patrol. Nightpaw heard a snicker. He turned to see his dark gray sister, smirking deviously at him.

"What are you looking at?" he growled. "Oh, just a relationship falling apart because of another she-cat. Who isn't in the Clan," she sneered. "Toxinpaw, shouldn't you be cowering in your den? Daddy Shadestar might see you," shot Nightpaw. She hissed at him, and lunged at his throat. He side-stepped her, only to jump on her back. His claws dug into her shoulders. She hissed furiously. She turned her head and glared at him, bloodred flashing in them.

Nightpaw suddenly felt as if he wasn't on the ground anymore, or on Toxinpaw. He was in a dark, misty forest. A black tabby tom stalked out of the trees. "Hello Nightpaw," he growled. His yellow eyes narrowing in delight. "Your sister is doing a much better job than you are. You're too busy mingling with she-cats to do your job." _What's he talking about?_ thought Nightpaw. "You're my descendant, Fool," hissed the tom. "My name is Darkstripe, and you live up to _me_."

The vision faded, and he was pinning Toxinpaw again. "Darkstripe saw you didn't he?" questioned the dark gray cat. Her darker flecked back was bleeding, Nightpaw's claws at the end of the scratches. "Kill me," mewed Toxinpaw. "Darkstripe would be proud." Nightpaw felt himself wanting to actually kill his sister.

Suddenly, Nightpaw heard Graytone yowl. "Nightpaw, no!" She rushed over to them, her sleek, spotted tail streaming out behind her. Her lighter gray paws kicked up dirt. "Don't hurt her! She's your sister!" pleaded the gray she-cat. "He attacked me! I was just trying to get close to my brother again! He's been giving me dirty looks since my name change!" cried Toxinpaw. _What?!_

Fury and anger surged through him. He dug his claws deeper into her shoulders. "I _should_ kill you!" he hissed quietly. But he let her up. Graytone wouldn't leave them alone. "I hate you," growled Toxinpaw. "I hate you too," growled Nightpaw.

Toxinpaw hissed at Graytone, "Leave me alone!" and stalked back towards her den under the bush, muttering about deathberries. "Doesn't matter," Nightpaw muttered. "I'll just go see the kits." He trotted towards the nursery, seeing Fangkit and Rabbitkit trying to hold down Duskclaw's tail. "Please Daddy!" wailed Fangkit. "Take us on a patrol! I'd love to hunt some prey for the Clan!"

"I can't. Not until you're six moons old," meowed Duskclaw calmly. Amusement danced in his dark green eyes. "Okay," Fangkit mewed, giving up. "Three more moons!" called Rabbitkit after him. "Hi Fangkit. Hi Rabbitkit," greeted Nightpaw. "Where's Fleckedkit?"

"Oh she's in the medicine cat's den," mewed Rabbitkit. "She woke us all up coughing, making more noise than a battle." Nightpaw brightened at the last word. Battle. He flexed his claws, then sheathed them again. "How about battle training?" he asked. "Yes!" Fangkit bounced around his paws. "Please!" Rabbitkit looked down.

"No thank you," he murmured. And with that, he walked back into the nursery. "Let's go then!" Fangkit yowled. He got into a battle crouch. "Perfect," meowed Nightpaw. "Now, I want you to jump at me. Don't stop until you do."

Fangkit pounced at him, only to crash into the dirt. He turned and shook himself, and lunged again. Nightpaw side-stepped him again, and three more times. When Fleckedkit came walking by, Nightpaw turned to say 'Hello', when Fangkit pounced on his forepaws, which were outstretched in front of him.

"Good job Fangkit," meowed Nightpaw. "I'd be glad to be your mentor." Fangkit smiled at him. "Three moons?" Nightpaw nodded. "Three moons." He thought of Sunpaw, and how he'd said "Soon". The gray underside of Fleckedkit was the only thing you could see of her, because she was on her brown back.

Fangkit nudged her. "What are you? A scared hedgehog? Get up," he mewed playfully. Fleckedkit shook out her fur, showering Fangkit with dirt. "_That's _what I was trying to do," she laughed. Creamfur trotted out of the nursery, Fawnskip at her side. "After having that _murderous apprentice_ kill my two sons, I don't want anymore kits. I can't be Sparkdust's mate. He reminds me too much of Mosskit," murmured the cream-colored she-cat.

Nightpaw decided to visit the two elders ShadowClan had left. He trotted over to the brambles weaving the elders' den. A ginger she-cat looked up from a blackbird and looked at Nightpaw. "Hello Nightpaw," she croaked. This was Scorchtail, Gingersplash, Blazestrike, and Russetflight's mother. She'd recently moved to the elders' den with her mate Sparrowfoot.

Scorchtail had lived up to her name when her tail was burned off in a fire. Sparrowfoot, the pale brown tom, mottled with black spots, smiled at him. Bittervoice, a skinny gray and white tom, looked up from a squirrel. "You young ones never visit us," he grumbled. "And we're sorry for that," mewed Nightpaw. "I just need to check your bedding."

Nightpaw settled in his nest, moving it back away from Brightpaw. "Nothing will ever be the same again..."


End file.
